


Seeing Color

by Kabii



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Just 5 friends being friends, Sorry if it isn't long, Yeah fellas sorry it's a wet floor fic ahaha, also it must suck being colorblind in a world where paint fighting is considered pop culture, and it's about wet floor, btw Mizole is colorblind in this fic ahah, yeah those guys, you know that Splatoon band with the 5 doofuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabii/pseuds/Kabii
Summary: "Y-you guys see this?" Mizole sniffled, looking up at Ryan. "Everyday?"Ryan smiled, giving him a genuine nod. "Everyday."





	Seeing Color

"Ryan where are we--"

"Shushshushshushshush! We're almost there!"

"Almost where!?"

"You'll see!"

The colorful three who sat at the table looked up at the inkling pair and smiled, getting up from their spots as the ebony haired one approached them, pushing the monochromatic male in front of her closer to their group of friends; all whilst covering his eyes the best she could.

The tall, turquoise skinned one grinned, chuckling as he leaned back on the table he stood in front of. "It's about time you've showed up to your own party Mizole, what took you two so long?"

"Well, uh--" The male inkling cleared his throat, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. "Ryan insisted that I show up not knowing where I was going and uh… she spent about an hour trying to pin my bangs up for some reason."

The other three chuckled as Ryan removed her hands from his eyes, marching her way towards the front of him. "I would of told you why I pinned your bangs up-- but that would of ruined your surprise!"

"Wh--- what surprise? And why are we at the park!?"

"Because it's the most beautiful at this time of year, duh!"

"What do you mean by 'beautiful'!? You know everything looks gray to me!"

"I do." Ryan warmly smiled, signalling the small crab that stood next to her to grab the small bag that remained sitting on the table. "... Which is why we've decided to have the party here. We all know you're colorblind Mizole. And in this day and age, where the world is nothing but color, it makes you feel all left out. And it sucks! So I've done some research, and asked around to see what I can do about it…" The crab rushed back over with the bag, anxiously handing it to Ryan before she stepped back into her previous spot.

"...And we all wound up chipping in to buy this for you." Ryan handed the bag to him, gently placing it in his hands before stepping away.

"Wh…" Mizole stared at the bag for a brief moment before looking back up at the girl who stood in front of him. "What is it?"

"Open it up and see for yourself! It might not look like much, but I'm sure that you'll love it."

"If you insist." Mizole murmured, making his way over to the picnic table the other three have settled themselves into once more; having Ryan following suit, sitting down right next to him as he began to undo the flashy packaging the gift came in.

Eventually he found himself with a glasses case in hand and a look of confusion plastering his face. "Glasses?"

Ryan leaned over, giving him a playful nudge. "Special glasses."

"What… makes them special?"

"You'll see!" Ryan chuckled, gently taking the case from his hands and opening it. "Now, close your eyes again."

"Again!?"

"Just do it."

Mizole grumbled, reluctantly complying to the request with a huff. "I don't see why you guys think I'll like them. They're just glasses."

Ryan chuckled once more as she began to gently place the frames over his face. "Oh you're gonna see why we think that way, and then immediately eat those words."

"You wanna bet?"

"Sure I do." She smiled as she removed her hands from the delicate frames that now sat upon the bridge of his nose and the rims of his ears. "You can open them now, by the way."

Mizole grumbled, his eyes beginning to flutter open before stiffening up, eyelids shooting wide open as he looked up at Ryan. "Ryan?"

Ryan placed a hand over her mouth, hiding her laughter at his reaction. "Y-Yeah?"

"Ryan what did you do!?"

"I put your glasses on, dummy!"

"Ryan this isn't--"

He was cut off by the other threes laughter, causing him to tense up even more. He whipped around to face the three.

"Stop laughing! It isn't--"

He stopped himself at the sight of his three other friends, his shoulders relaxing as he took in the sight of their skin tones and hair. "Did…" he paused, taking in a small gulp in an attempt to hide the feelings that swelled up inside of him. "Did you guys always… look that way?"

The three nodded, all grinning at him as he stood up from where he was sitting. 

"What… I…" He stumbled around, conflicting emotions surging throughout his entire being as he took in the world around him. "E-everything is so… a-and the sky's so… I…" His knees gave way, tears finally beginning to flow down his cheeks. "W-what's happening!?"

Ryan rolled her eyes, leaving her spot on the bench in order to comfort Mizole, kneeling down to his eye level with a hand on his shoulder. "Mizole, those are hue correcting glasses. They help people like you see what others see normally."

"Y-you guys see this?" Mizole sniffled, looking up at Ryan. "Everyday?"

Ryan smiled, giving him a genuine nod. "Everyday."

"I…"

She pulled him into a hug, patting his back tears began to fall from her own eyes. "Happy birthday, Mizole." 

"Ryan--" Mizole choked, returning her gentle hug with a tight squeeze. "You guys, thank you. Thank you so much."


End file.
